


Hermione Granger and the Hufflepuff Horcrux

by Leviathan0999



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan0999/pseuds/Leviathan0999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What REALLY happened when Hermione had to destroy Hufflepuff's cup?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione Granger and the Hufflepuff Horcrux

[ ](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/)

 

[ ](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/hhhg-01.jpg)

  


[ ](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/horcruxboys-01.jpg)

  


[ ](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/hhhg-02.jpg)

  


[ ](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/horcruxboys-02.jpg)

  


[ ](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/horcruxboys-03.jpg)

  


[ ](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/horcruxboys-04.jpg)

  


[ ](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/hhhg-03.jpg)

  


[ ](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/horcruxboys-05.jpg)

  


[ ](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/hhhg-04.jpg)

  


[ ](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/horcruxboys-06.jpg)

  


[ ](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/hhhg-05.jpg)

  


[ ](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/horcruxboys-07.jpg)

  


[ ](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/hhhg-06.jpg)

  


[ ](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/hhhg-07.jpg)

  


[ ](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/hhhg-08.jpg)

[Raw Images](http://qualityquidditchsupplies.com/HGatHH/raw.html)


End file.
